User talk:Stunthead1
Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, Stunthead1! Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you ever need support or if you just want to chat with some users, feel free to visit our IRC channel. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. To test out editing, do NOT test it out on articles. Instead, use the Sandbox! Remember, this wiki is not a forum, it is an encyclopedia. Many useful tools and fun pages can be seen to the left, under the logo. Namely the Sidebar, clicking on a blue link will take you to the page of choice. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam and vandalism - unpleasant but a fact of life.) Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at Talk:Main_Page or on the associated with each article. It helps if you sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. Please refrain from actually discussing about the subject in hand on talk pages, and do that in Forums. Remember to sign every discussion or talk page with four tildes (~~~~). You can also click the button on the edit bar to do the same thing. Feel free to fill out your so we can learn more about you. Also, it would be great if you set your for editing at this wiki. We here at the CPW encourage creative ideas. See this. We also kindly ask you to read our policy before editing, to avoid any blocks and to be aware of our policies. For further help when editing wikis, be sure to visit . And remember, we encourage your edits! Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! Have a blast! -- Hat Pop (Talk) 02:38, January 20, 2010 Hey! Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! Im User:Jupiter5, and I'm one of those un-famous CP Wiki veterans, so I've been here for a while. I'm also one of the oldest penguins left in Club Penguin, so if you end up having any questions about CP or CP Wiki, you can ask me, because, unlike the Admins, I'm almost always on CP Wiki and I'm usually not busy, and even if I am, I'd take the time to help you. I hope that you enjoy being a part of the Wiki and prosper with your edit count (LOL)! Don't forget, if you have any questions, go to my talk page: User Talk:Jupiter5 Bloop Dee Bloop Dee Bloop Bloop, LATER!!! Jupiter5, Emperor of Awesome!!! Mission 11 clues! (May contain spoilers...) Hi all! Stunthead here! Im just here to talk quick about mission 11! In mission 8, Herbert said he would need lots of puffles for his next mission. And as you all know, yarr is missing, the rockslide blocking off the secret cave has moved and there are puffles going in there. See any connections? I sure do. I dont know what being underground has to do with those wierd seeds from mission 10 though. Maybe he is going to plant them! Well, thats just my opinion. Sorry I couldn't load up any images for you. I'm new at this. Keep trying to solve the mystery! And Waddle on! Stunthead1 05:53, March 5, 2010 (UTC)